Mega Man X: Messenger
by LadyMaverick81
Summary: Seven months after the maverick hunters return from Giga City Island. Once again Zero is plauged with nigthmares, unknowing to him those dreams are a warning. Now he and his fellow hunters must fight their most hardest fight yet, there own hearts.
1. An Angel Desends

This is a rewrite on my super old MMX fan fic, titled "Mega Man X: Messenger". It's in ten parts and this time I SWEAR that I'll finish it. For those wanting to know where this story takes place in the MMX timeline. It's right after X7 and Command Mission, but right before X8. Enjoy! I'll come up with the next part soon, and also profiles the main players in this story. Feedback is always welcomed as well.

-LADY MAVERICK81

"_**Mega Man X: Messenger**_"

By Lady Maverick81

**I. An Angel Descends**

Even reploids can dream, after all they where created in the image of man. Almost some sign of vanity that man has. Reploids, they dream of fame, fortune, life, death, living, love, and many others as well.

But, one dreams of a prophecy of an angel sent down from heaven, to save this world from further decay.

* * *

Darkness that was darker than the night...

A void of emptiness, nothingness, this is where, a "light" showed him the way.

Pale white skin as pale as death, in speaking of which, he was in a way like death. Blond hair tied back, but still wild like fire. He was wearing armor the color of crimson, the color of blood.

The "light" was a sphere; inside was a woman, words cannot describe her. The woman in the sphere "light" spoke to him...

"I have chosen you, please guide and protect Goddess." she said.

He replied, "Why me? Why not someone else?"

The woman lowered her head and answered, "Because none can handle the challenge..." The sphere containing the beautiful woman started to drift

away into the darkness.

He ran after it yelling, "No, please wait, what do you mean to help Goddess?" Then the light was too bright to see anything...

He woke up...

He could feel the cold sweat on his face. He closed his eyes again, but the dream came back and consumed him once more. Once again he was in the void of darkness and once again the sphere came to him.

"You again, what do you mean by helping Goddess? Who is this 'Goddess' you speak of?" he said.

The sphere containing the woman said nothing.

Angry he said his question once more, "Answer me! Who is this Goddess?"

The woman replied, "Please, the fate of the world, the fate of EVERYTHING, and your future as well is in your hands…"

Once again the light was too bright to see, and one again he woke up.

* * *

With cold sweat and blood shot eyes, he was greeted by the sound of the alarm.

"Attention all Maverick Hunters, please report to the main hangar!!"

He wiped the cold sweat off of his face and said out loud, "The same dream, again. What does that woman mean by helping this 'Goddess'?"

This was his dream, the same dream he was having for the last three months.

This was the dream of the Maverick Hunter Zero...

But, the answers to his dreams or nightmares would be answered by the "Goddess" herself.

* * *

He was running, he tried to push the nightmare away and focus more on the crisis at hand. As he was running, faces and places started to blur. None of those seem to matter to him. That was until those faces and places focused on the face of his best friend X.

"So you heard the alarm to eh?" he said.

Nodding his head and throwing a smile at the same time, "Yeah, so where is Axl when you need him? He loves it when something like this happens. Oh well, his loss X."

X looked at him with bewilderment, "He could have left earlier than us. But, we might as well be on our way. This attack doesn't feel right at all. I have a bad feeling about this one…"

"So where's this attack at anyways?" Zero asked.

"Sky Lagoon, I think. I just barely got the information from Alia herself." X handing him a packet, "Come on, we don't have much time", and walked right pasted him.

Looking at the packet Zero's stomach dropped, "Great, and I thought Red Alert was dead… I hope that Axl's alright, if he didn't head out already".

* * *

At Sky Lagoon there was nothing left standing. X looked around and to his horror he saw a dead body of a little girl who was laying in a pool of her own blood. He kneeled beside the corpse, closing his eyes, tears started to roll down his face, "The...the carnage is terrible! Those Red Alert, no those mavericks will pay for this." He looked up to the already dying sky with his tear streaked face and motioned Zero to go on ahead of him. Replying to the silent gesture Zero walked away.

"You think so, Mega Man X"

X could hear it, he could hear laughter. Laughter that was so sinister, that made his artificial blood start to run cold. His gaze returning to the dying sky, he saw a woman on top of building that lie in a shell of its former glory.

Beautiful was a word that can describe her, but every other word pales in describing her beauty. Long, flowing, wild purple hair covered her body, what her hair didn't cover her black and purple armor did.

She looked at X with blood red eyes, cold and cruel. Her hands were stained with blood of humans and reploids alike. Even the wind that danced around them tasted like fresh blood.

"I am Phoenix." she started, "I was the one who attack Sky Lagoon."

X stepped forward and yelled, "You...you...monster! How could you do this!"

Phoenix laughed, "As you can see, I like to do this line of work. After what you did to Red, I can never forgive you or the kid! At least I took care of that one thorn in my side. Well then, time to die no?"

X looked at Phoenix oddly, "What do you mean…" then it hit him, "You didn't…"

His chain of though was cut off by the voice of a familiar and serious friend. He turned around to see his friend carrying the body of another hunter.

"Axl?! What happened to him?" examining the injured young hunter his gaze returned to Zero.

"I don't know, but the broad in front of us might have the answer." looking at the female maverick.

Laughter filled the air once again, instead of chilling artificial blood, made it to the point of boiling, "You monster, why Axl? Even if he did leave Red Alert, why do this to him? He left on his own free will!"

"Because he betrayed Red Alert, he walked away from all that Red did for him! He had to pay for his crime of abandoning Red! One down, now if I can kill you two off then Red's death can be avenged. Get ready!" entering a battle stance Phoenix's expression turned into something of monster. But her battle stance was cut of short by a sharp pain to her legs. She went down screaming in pain, seeing the blood coming out from her legs, she saw feathers.

"Maverick, if you wish to live. I recommend that you leave this place at once."

Phoenix gazed up at the dying sky, and saw a figure falling down to earth at a great speed Barely rolling out of the way, she missed barrage of feathers that stabbed the blood soaked ground, beside her.

Struggling to get up her eyes started to madly searched for her attacker. Her search was cut off when she was slammed down to the earth again. Screaming in pain she saw a geyser of blood erupting from her side. Placing her hands on the open flowing wound her eyes finally reached their goal.

Her eyes say a woman, clad in sky blue armor. Resembling the Norse goddess of war, a goddess to her that stupid humans had worship for centuries.

"Who are you? Are you the goddess that humans have worship?" she growled at her female attacker.

The heavily armored woman replied, "That's what people say about me. I could be that goddess that humanity has worship."

Phoenix yelled at her attacker, "Then just WHO are you?"

The female attacker merely replied, "I am Goddess."

Zero's eyes flew open in shock, "Goddess! So my dreams where just no dreams! But, that of a warning, then I have to…"

His chain of though was cut of by the sound of metal clashing against metal. Carefully handing Axl to X he drew his sword, "I am going to help her, you get him back to base ASAP. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. If the kid wakes up ask him about the broad will you?"

X silently nodded in reply and retreated from the battlefield.

* * *

Zero was running, along with visions of the nightmare that consumed him the night before ran through his head as well. He knew that he had to help Goddess out, but how. His thoughts where cut off by the sound of an explosion, then replaced by a hallow sounding thud. He saw before him Goddess, and right beside her the body of Axl's attacker, who was lying in a pool of her own vital fluids.

"Are you Goddess? Are you the one that has been haunting me in my dreams?" Zero asked looking her.

If Zero couldn't see any emotion in her face, Goddess' face was covered in a dark blue visor. But, he knew that she would have the answers to his countless questions. But his questions where cut off by laughter. Both turned around to see Phoenix's body gone. The laughter that filled the wind turned into words, "Goddess, this is just a minor little set back... you cannot stop my revenge or the true inevitable. Until we meet again Goddess, the next time you will not be so lucky!"

Goddess started to walk away, "Zero, I know that you want answers to your countless questions. Now is not the time for that. I must be going now. But, I promise you that I will answer your questions."

The wind that danced around them started to pick up as feathers consumed Goddess' body. When the winds died down and the feathers settled to the ground, Goddess was gone…

-To Be Continued…


	2. Heavy Metal Queen

Okay this is the second part of my MMX fan fic rewrite titled "Heavy Metal Queen". Originally in the first draft I had this titled "The Lady Maverick", but as time went on I thought that the new title would be better suited for it. Also, I will give brownie points if you can guess what title for this chapter originally came from. It's my way to entertain my muse. That's it for now and I WILL write up the profiles of the characters later on. On the fly then.

-LADY MAVERICK81

_**"Mega Man X: Messenger"**_  
By Lady Maverick81

**II. Heavy Metal Queen**

When the world is in chaos and no hope is in sight. An angel will descend from heaven, to save this world from further decay. But when there is light, there are always shadows.

* * *

In a room bathed in shadows where light cannot be seen or heard a female assassin stood, bathing in the cold silence. That is until she heard a voice resounding in her mind. 

"Phoenix, is that you?"

"Yes, master?"

"You failed, didn't you?"

"I did manage to kill Axl, but it takes more to kill those other two."

"But, I heard that YOU where defeated by "Goddess", no?"

Phoenix's artificial blood started to boil. Trying not to yell, she gave a cold reply to the voice instead, "Yes."

"Go now, this time, I am expecting results!"

"Yes, master. I will, I swear it!"

The voice that only she could hear, that was for her ears only, faded away into the darkness. Once more she was left to bathe in the cold darkness. Knowing that she was so truly alone she cried out into the darkness as loud as she could,

"Damn you Goddess, you'll pay for this dearly..."

* * *

Later that day, inside in main medical unit of Maverick Hunter Headquarters. 

X and Zero where sitting inside the waiting room of the medical unit of Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Waiting for any update on the condition of their fellow hunter and best friend. Bathed in light and silence that was both pleasant and uneasy at the same time.

Zero, up to the point where he couldn't take the light, silence, and the wait no more. He got up, and walked towards the door that lead  
to the operating theater.

X followed him trying to calm his friend down, knowing that if would be disastrous for him to barge into the theater while the operation was in going on. But before he could even try to, the doors flung open, and in came a beauty that they knew would give them answers

"Are you the doctor that performed the operation on the maverick hunter known as Axl? Um doctor..." X trying to remember  
the doctor's name.

The female doctor flung her short black hair to one side and in disgust replied, "So you're the famous X and Zero and I have been hearing about. I also know that you are quite the one who doesn't like to wait, no Mr. Zero. The kid is fine if you are wondering. He's resting now, but that maverick really did a number on him."

Running her fingers through her black hair she added," Also, my name X, is Dr. Alita Cain, but call me Alita okay. Me being a doctor at my age is a joke in a sense. Not to mention that I am running the medical unit, while my uncle is still sick."

Both hunters sighed a sigh of relief, then Zero asked, "Who was that maverick broad that attacked him? A former member of Red Alert?"

Leaning against one of the walls that was bathed in light and silence Alta replied merely, "I got some information about that woman. But, that kid is going to hate me when he finds out I had to upload his memory onto the PC in my office."

Chuckling Alita continued, "From what I seen and know, that woman's name is Phoenix. She had her own unit within Red Alert and treated Axl almost like a son, if you can say. But, before the transmission when blank, he tried to talk sense into her, but that's when she attacked him."

X could feel his artificial blood boiling, "So will he make it Alita?"

Alita crossed her arms together and continued her report, "His chameleon chip has been destroyed, also his main power generator was damaged as well, and not to mention that he's been infected with the Sigma Virus as well. It will take WEEKS for him to regain his strength, but consider that kid really lucky."

Sighing Alita added, "She could have decapitated him or destroyed his main power generator for all we know. His armor on the other hand that is another story. The virus didn't affect his vital systems only his armor was infected with the virus. So that was removed and sent through the grinder. At the moment he's in a coma..."

She ended her report on that note. Alita could sense the aura that the two hunters' gave her; anger that was slowly rising. In the process making her uncomfortable.

Knowing it was her cue to leave she told them, "Look I need to get back to that kid's medical care. Signas is not going to be happy when he finds out about this. Not to mention Alia as well. If you'll excuse me, but before I do I must warn you that Phoenix is not like the other members of Red Alert."

Heading back towards the door that lead to operating theater she added, "Axl is lucky that he's STILL alive, barely that is. Phoenix attacked him in vital areas, all of the wounds where made by a laser claw like weapon. That weapon also must have had a program that it would infect whoever those her claws touches. Exercise extreme caution if you are going to take her on..."

But before Alita could even continue, the alarm rang. The blaring sound rang through out the waiting room. Even before Alita could say another word, they were both gone. What Alita said next was drowned within sound of the blaring alarm.

"Zero, you don't even remember me no?"

* * *

On the other side of the city, that is... 

Phoenix was having a joy-ride in downtown Neo Tokyo, blowing up buildings, and everything else that was in her gun sight. Not caring for those she hurt, all she wanted was to see things die and wither in pain.

Her laughter, along with the sounds of the dying filled her with a strange sense of ecstasy. That feeling made her giddy with joy, made her feel alive that she was doing something. But her murderous joy-ride was cut short. She didn't even see it coming, a stream of plasma that came out of nowhere.

A stream sent Phoenix flying off her bike, through the air, and making her to the hard black earth. The Maverick got up, brushed the dirt off her armor, and wiped away the blood from a new wound on her arm that the powerful stream had made.

Phoenix's eyes madly searched for the source of the stream. Her search for the stream was cut off by a voice.

"You're the broad who attacked Axl, am I right?"

A small crazy smile came to her lips. She knew who the voice's owner belong to. Getting up, she replied in a sensual tone, "Yes, I did. From the way that I attacked him he should be dead or clinging on to life. My laser claws are laced with the Sigma virus program, or more like a hybrid of it. The virus not only rewrites DNA, it also destroys vital DNA that a replied needs to survive. So come out where ever you are Zero, X."

Two land chaser super bikes stopped right on both sides of her. One bike containing the hunter known as Zeros stopped on her left. While the other contained X stopped at her right.

X drawing his hand cannon at Phoenix, "If you are wondering about Axl, he's still alive and will be alright."

Phoenix laughed, "So the kid is tougher than I thought then. So it will take MORE to kill all of you then!"

Suddenly the wind that once again sprayed with the sent of blood and smoke danced around them. Unknown to both hunters and the crazed maverick, feathers mixed into the wind. Noticing the feathers Phoenix when into a panic and yelled into the blood and smoke scented sky, "It's you Goddess, am I right? Do you want to finish what we have started then?"

"Indeed then maverick, shall we dance a thousand dances then?"

Before both hunters could even raise both their weapons a strong gust of wind knocked both of them away from the maverick. Zero was barely able to

get up after being knocked off his bike from the harsh winds, saw witness once again the death dance of the angel and the devil.

Goddess drew out her saber and pointed it at Phoenix. She closed her eyes, focusing the power of her will into her saber. Focusing her will into power, she leaped high into the heavens, "FLARE DIVER!"

Goddess slammed her saber into the earth were Phoenix stood; a huge explosion came with the impact. Barely able to brace himself from the impact, Zero could make out the shadow of Goddess among the flames that danced around them.

Goddess once again had defeated Phoenix. She walked up to Phoenix's battered body, lying in her own pool of blood. Goddess breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, she's not dead, only stunned... I know that there is still some good in you. If you would have died, who would have guided that child?"

"GODDESS!

Goddess turned around to see Zero with his saber in his hand. She slowly lowered her head, "I don't want to hurt you, Zero but…I…"

"Who are you, anyway?? You're no normal battle reploid, you just knocked out that maverick where you could have just easily killed her and that be the end of it. JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!! ANSWER ME, GODDESS!!!" he demanded.

Goddess replied, "I came down from heaven, to save this world from further decay."

Goddess raised both her hands at Zero and whispered softly, "Feather Blizzard".

It caught Zero off guard: a torrent of cold wind and feathers that struck his crimson armor like ice daggers. He closed his eyes and shielded himself from the attack. When it was over and when the harsh winds died down. Zero opened his eyes and saw that Goddess was gone once again. All that was left of her was single feather carried away by the blood scented wind.

-To Be Continued...


	3. Underneath Gravity's Rainbow

This is the third part of my MMX fan fic. Originally the title of this was called "The Lady in Red", after the song that gave birth to this short. But, as time passed by, I found out that, this title I liked even more. Can you guess where I got this title from? I am going to post the profiles of the main characters soon. So in the mean time, enjoy this part then!

-LADY MAVERICK81

**_"Mega Man X: Messenger"_**

By Lady Maverick81

**III. Underneath Gravity's Rainbow**

Our dreams are our only salivation from the real world. Maybe we can even see a glimpse of the future in our dreams. Some dreams may be real, and some may not...

* * *

A dormitory within Maverick Hunter HQ: three o'clock in the morning.

Once again, Zero is plagued with nightmares. Night after night, his torment does not end. His faint cries for help go out unanswered...

"Who are you?" He cries out the nightmares.

A question he does not, nor will he ever get an answer to. No one comforts him, nor takes away his pain.

"Who are you?" He asks once again to the nightmares.

Then, as always, he is consumed by a bright light; he closes his eyes to keep out the light.

But something different happens this time. He opens his eyes to see himself all dressed up, like he's going out for a night on the town. He looks down at the floor to see his reflection. He is not dressed in his normal crimson armor, but in a suit that is all black. His long blond hair is tied back in a loose ponytail.

"What now?" He says as he was tried to get a grasp of his new surroundings.

"Zero..."

He turns around to see Alita Cain walking towards him in a long sleeveless red dress that touches the floor. Also, he noticed that she is wearing long red gloves. Upon more silent observation, he also finds out that her dress has a cut that starts at her left hip.

"Do you care to dance, Zero?" She asks him, extending out her right hand, covered in a long red glove.

"Um...okay..." He replies, extending his hand.

They begin to dance; Zero feels like he's on Cloud Nine.

"Damn. Tell me this is not a dream, me dancing with Alita..." he says to himself in his mind over and over again. He hears the soft music playing in his ears; he remembers the song well:

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance  
Given half a chance  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or that highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes  
I have been blind_

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

Then they both stop and stared at each other as Alita touches his face with her hands.

"I love you..." She whispers in his ear.

He looks at her oddly; then he smiles and kisses her softly.

"I love you too, Alita..."

Then a bright flash of light consumes them both.

* * *

Zero woke up; he could feel the cold sweat on his forehead. Trying to clam himself down he notices that his cheeks are flushed. As he was wiping the sweat off him said to himself, "Damn? Was that a dream, or was it real?"

Looking at the clock, he sighed a little bit; knowing that his day was just getting started.

-To Be Continued...


	4. The Ballad of Fallen Angels

This is the fourth part of my MMX fan fic. Originally the title of this was called "Fall From Grace", but since is this a rewrite. I changed the title name.

Can you now guess what the title is originally from? Profiles are coming soon, I swear upon that! X3

-LADY MAVERICK81

_**"Mega Man X: Messenger"**_

By Lady Maverick81

**IV. The Ballad of Fallen Angels**

What happens if an angel falls from grace? Can that angel return to grace? Or will that angel die painfully and slowly?

* * *

Maverick Hunter HQ, med-unit main lab. One o'clock in the afternoon, Ms. Alita Cain is submerged in her work; then the alarm rings. 

She drops everything that she was doing and runs to the main hangar. Not caring about who or what she passed by, only caring about the alarm. When she arrives there she notices that everyone has gone to answer the call and that Alita is all alone.

She said to herself, "What am I waiting for? He'll be needing my help!"

She walks away from the main hangar now clad in sky blue armor, heading towards the battlefield.

* * *

A battle was raging on. 

Zero can hear the sounds of the battle raging the sound was he was all to accustomed to. That is until he hears nothing but silence over the battlefield.

He rises up from a heap of scrap metal that served as his hiding place. Gazing upon the smoke and ruin from the battlefield, his eyes were surprised to see Goddess and Phoenix once again locked in mortal combat. He says to himself, "Goddess is here once again, but..."

His thought was cut off by a scream and an explosion. When the smoke clears, he sees that Goddess as the victor of yet another fight. He sees the body of Phoenix on the floor, lying in her own pool of blood. He emerges from his hiding place, but even before he can even say a word he sees Phoenix get up on her feet and fire a shot from her arm cannon. The blast both caught him and Goddess off guard. There is a bright flash of light, and then darkness. When the light returned, Goddess to her horror sees Zero lying on the floor grabbing his left shoulder in pain. He was bleeding, but still alive.

She runs to his side and lays his head on her lap.

"I am so sorry Zero, if I didn't..."

"No Goddess, I should have not let my own guard down. You saved my life before, this is nothing comparing to some of the injuries that I received in the past." He says, moaning in pain.

Goddess gently places her hand on his injured shoulder, murmuring. Her hand starts to glow. The soft gentle light covers Zero's injured shoulder. Closing his eyes; he smiled, "Thank you Goddess, thank you."

Goddess slowly removes her hand from his shoulder. She removes his crimson helmet and starts to stroke the loose strands of his hair softly and gently. Zero opens his eyes slowly to see not Goddess' face, but that of Alita Cain.

Huh? What happened? Alita what are you doing here?"

Alita sighs and says, "I found you after the smoke cleared. You're very lucky, Zero. The injuries to your shoulder are not life threatening"

"Goddess, she was the one who healed my shoulder and I think, call me crazy, I like her..." Zero whispers.

Alita's expression changes once again and she sighs, "Come on, Zero you need to get up. Can you get up?" she says, looping her arms over his shoulder.

She helps Zero up to his feet, and they walk away from the battlefield back to HQ.

-To Be Continued...


	5. At Least, Be Humane

Fifth part of my MMX fan fic rewrite. The original title of this was called "Caged Angel', but knowing myself this title suits the short much better. Yeah, yeah I know that profiles are coming soon. Who knows that I might incorporate them into one of the stories. Like the other titles, can you now guess where this title originally came from? X3

-LADY MAVERICK81

_**"Mega Man X: Messenger"**_

By Lady Maverick81

**V. At Least, Be Humane**

Can you tame a heart with a will and sprit of its own? You can cage that heart in a gilded cage. But sooner or later that heart will break free.

* * *

"I don't want to fight you, Zero."

"Who are you Goddess!?"

Goddess and Zero were locked in mortal combat. Over and over again their swords met, hoping to get a clear shot at one another. "Enough! I grow tired of this, FEATHER BLIZZARD!!" Goddess raised both of her hands and released a torrent of ice and feathers. The impact of the blast sent Zero flying to the other side of the room; the trip ended abruptly with Zero slamming to a cold grey steel wall. He painfully opened his eyes to see Goddess right in front of him. He noticed that she was crying. The look in her eyes was hidden away, covered by a dark blue visor.

Why are you crying Goddess?" he said, "Please don't cry..." as he slowly wiped away the tears from her beautiful face.

I don't know, why I am crying..." she said, "I didn't want to fight you…".

Then both of them heard the sounds of footsteps and the sound of a very familiar voice, it was the voice of X.

"I must go now, fare thee well..." she said in a very cold voice.

The Angel of Battle gave one last look at Zero, but before she disappeared. She gave Zero a quick, fierce kiss. It caught Zero off guard but he still closed his eyes and tried to enjoy it. He opened his eyes again to see Goddess disappearing in a blinding flash of light. Then Zero heard footsteps that were much louder than before. Running into the room was X, giving a sigh of relief upon seeing his friend alive.

"Hey Zero you alright? Man, someone did a number on you..." X said slowly, walking to his injured friend.

Painfully, Zero rose to his feet and gave a weak smile to his friend.

"I am alright, let's go home X." he replied, heading towards the door of the room. In spite of his pain, he knew from his encounter with Goddess and the kiss that she gave him before he disappeared into the light. That he had just tamed the wildest of all hearts. Zero had tamed the heart of Goddess and locked her wild heart in a gilded cage.

-To Be Continued.


	6. The Human Creation

Sixth part of my MMX fan fic rewrite. This tile was originally titled, "The Unmasking of the Angel of Battle", but the title and the name of the character called "The Angel of Battle" have been changed. Now that character's name is Goddess and the title now listed below. Where I got that name from? I'll tell you later then okays! X3

-LADY MAVERICK81

_**"Mega Man X: Messenger"**_

By Lady Maverick81

**VI. The Human Creation**

The true face is always under the mask. How much will you pay to see that face?

* * *

"Owww! Alita, that hurts!"

"Hey, hold still Zero. I am almost finished, please try to stay still until then."

Alita carefully applied some gauze and an air brace to Zero's left leg, that was injured in his recent encounter with Goddess. As she was doing that, He would, every now and then would scream in pain. After she was finished mending his leg, she was helped him walk with crunches. Every now and then Zero would lose his balance on the crutches and fall down often, taking Alita with him. Alita just smiled and said, "You'll get the hang of it, I promise. Your armor on the other hand will take a few days to fix..."

As these events were going on, Zero couldn't help but think that Alita reminded him of someone from so long ago.

* * *

As Zero lay awake in his bed, a thousand questions ran through his head like water running down a river.

"The way Alita treated my leg and the way she acted today was almost the same as the way Goddess healed my shoulder and kissed me after my last encounter with her. Could it be that Goddess and Alita Cain are the same person?"

He turned around to lay on his side and started to close his eyes, trying to sleep. He would worry about that tomorrow and get some sleep instead. That's when he heard a weird tapping sound coming from the door. Quietly he grabbed one of his crutches and threw it towards that mysterious sound. With the second crutch he carefully flipped the switch on. To his horror, he found Alita Cain on the floor, bleeding from her shoulder and unconscious.

"Oh, my God! Alita I am so sorry, please wake up. WAKE UP, PLEASE!!" he yelled, shaking Alita by her shoulders.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Alita started to moan and move around a little. He sighed and gently propped Alita against a nearby wall.

"Good. She's going to be alright, then," He said to himself.

Zero looked down at his hands and noticed that they were covered with blood. Then he looked at Alita's bare shoulders to only discover that her shoulders were bleeding though her white lab coat..

"What the?!"

"So you now know Zero, my dark little secret."

Alita opened her eyes and sighed. A single tear streaked down her face. He looked at her oddly and asked, "Who or what are you, Alita Cain?"

Alita stood up and motioned Zero to sit down on a nearby chair.

"Zero, I have lied to you about who and what I really am." she sighed and stared down and the cream colored carpeting that now had spots of her own red blood sprinkled all over.

"To begin with," she started, "Zero, my real name is not Alita Cain, but that of Alita Origa Light. I am the daughter of the creator of your best friend.

Also, that my "skin" is fragile and..." Alita took off one of her blood stained lab coat. He sat there in complete shock as Alita was taking off all of her clothes right before him.

"My body," she continued, "My body is both cybernetics and biological components. This is because when I was placed in suspended animation, an acute bacterium entered the capsule that I was in and started to eat away at my own flesh. The only way to save my life was to replace the parts of my body, with advanced cybernetics. You know that this kind of work is illegal, with the Darwin Peace Treaty that is in effect now. So Dr. Cain my "Uncle" had to break the rules to save my life." She paused for a moment as the cold night wind started to blow through the windows.

"So it is true that you Alita Light that you are Goddess as well, correct? That you are both the same person, then." he said.

"Look at me, Zero I am a monster, I should have died a hundred years ago alongside my father." she slowly sank to the floor and started to break down and cry.

Zero managed to get out of the chair and hobbled towards Alita.

"Get up Alita," he said.

She managed to stand up and look at him with a pair of dark blue, tear-streaked eyes.

"Here, take this Alita," he carefully draped a fire red blanket over Alita's nude body.

"Don't speak, Alita. I know how much pain you feel and, not to mention the isolation that this world has placed you in." he softly touched her tear- streaked face and he kissed her softly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I care for you, Alita Origa Light, more than anything thing in this world."

-To Be Continued


	7. The Outsider

This is the seventh part of my MMX fan fic rewrite. This time however unlike the other titles I have changed, I kept the original title of this short. If you are wondering what happened to Axl, you'll learn soon in enough in the upcoming shorts.

-LADY MAVERICK81

_**"Mega Man X: Messenger"**_

By Lady Maverick81

**VII. The Outsider**

Outsider (noun) - somebody who does not belong: somebody who is not part of a particular group or organization

-from the Encarta® World English Dictionary (North American Edition)

* * *

The morning sun started to rise from the mountain range to the west. The golden light in its wake started to engulf the buildings and the streets of Neo Tokyo. The golden light started to come towards the highest building in the city, and that was the headquarters of the Maverick Hunters. But from another building the second highest building was that of City Hall. On top of the roof, a female Maverick watched as the golden light covered Maverick Hunter HQ. 

Tall, thin, and deathly pale, her long purple hair blew in the cold morning breeze like a fire gone out of control. She didn't mind the cold morning wind or the golden light that covered her armor.

"This will be the day." she whispered to the sky, "The end of those annoying Maverick Hunters, tonight when the night is the "king" of everything, heh."

Soon her chuckling became laughter that the whole city heard as a warning.

* * *

"Hey Alita, what time is it?" 

"I don't know, maybe six in the morning!"

"Well, Zero we can sleep in because, we got the day because you are being injured in all...

"That's good to hear Alita."

* * *

"The day off, Good! I need a break..." X stood on top of the balcony of his sky rise apartment. 

The morning sun reflected off of his dark blue eyes. "I can do my laundry and clean up the place a little bit." But then he looked at the sky and whispered only one sound...a name...

"Phoenix, why did you do it..."

* * *

The morning sun became the Afternoon sun. People at the HQ went to and from their daily business without a care in the world. They were totally unaware of the warning that had been given to them and of the danger that soon quickly engulfed them.

* * *

The master alarm rang. Then everyone automatically knew that what the alarm was for, Mavericks.

* * *

"Give it up, Maverick! You can't win!" 

"You think so, X."

X and Phoenix where locked in mortal combat. The sounds of laser claws and explosions of plasma filled the halls to the point of overflowing. Then it was their silence that filled the halls.

* * *

The deafening sound of the master alarm blaring was the only sound that Alita could hear. "Almost there. Please hold on, brother!" she said over and over again to herself.

* * *

"Not bad, Maverick...not bad at all..." X said, wiping the blood away from his face. 

Phoenix was on the opposite side of the hallway; she was only looking at him, and was an evil glance in her dark purple eyes. "Aye, not bad yourself, Maverick Hunter. But you can't stop me, my dear because; MY MASTER SECRET NATION UNDERGROUND WILL RISE ONCE AGAIN!!!

She raised both of her hands and yelled "DARK MIST! Engulf everything that you see." A cloud of black smoke came from her hands and covered the room in darkness. It completely caught X off guard. During the confusion she made her escape in the haze of the black mist.

* * *

"Damn Maverick Hunter! I'll get him next time and I'll take care of the brat too." Phoenix cursed under her breath as she hurried along on her way through the sewers of underground Neo Tokyo.

* * *

"X, are you alright?" Alita said as she was applying a dressing on X's face. "Yeah, I am fine, but Phoenix got away. I got to go after her!" 

X tried to get up, but Alita pinned him down to the floor by his shoulders. "Forget it, X. she's way out of your league and not in your condition that is X, you must rest..."

Less than a minute later, X was carried away to the med-lab on a hover-stretcher. "Why didn't she kill him?" Alita said to herself.

* * *

Alita sighed and walked down the narrow hallway. As she was walking down the long dark corridor, she saw the little repair robots fixing the holes that littered the walls of the hallway, lighting the hallway with thin rays of light. 

"Um, excuse me, are you Dr. Alita Cain?" Alita turned around to see a little repair robot standing right in front of her. "Yes, I am her." she said in a calm voice. "I am here to tell you that your apartment was damaged in the attack this evening."

"You mean that I can't go back to my place tonight then?" Alita sighed and ran a hand through her short black hair.

"She can stay with me tonight, then..." Alita turned around to see Zero all geared up for battle.

The thin rays of light made his crimson armor shine like fire. "Here Alita, take this." He handed her a key card. "I got things to do first. I'll see you later then, okay?" Alita nodded her head in reply and walked away.

To Be Continued...


	8. My Nation Underground

Eight part of my MMX fan fic rewrite, like the last one I slightly changed the original title. The original title said, "My Secret Nation Underground. But, I changed that title and deleted secret and kept the rest of the original title intact. The song that Lenneth sings was originally the opening theme to "Serial Experiments Lain", since I was in love with that song. Since this is a MMX fan fic, I changed that song and picked something else. X3

-LADY MAVERICK81

_**"Mega Man X: Messenger"**_

By Lady Maverick81

**VIII. My Nation Underground**

Nation (noun) - group with common interest: a group of people united by a common interest.

-from the Encarta® World English Dictionary (North American Edition)

* * *

"Damn Maverick Hunter. I swear the next time we meet, I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD!!" 

Phoenix, who was enraged from losing her fight with the Maverick Hunter known as X. Started punching the gray titanium steel walls of her barely furnished room.

"I need to see what makes him weep inside, what makes him tick, then I'll let him have it!

Then with pure adrenaline she punched a hole clear into the wall. She removed her hand from the hole. Phoenix looked at her hand and saw the blood that now ran freely from the many cuts and scratches.

"We will meet again, my dear X. Soon, that is soon, HA HA HA HA HA!"

Then all of a sudden she streaked her injured and now bleeding hand across her chest and then to a nearby wall, leaving a rainbow of crimson behind.

* * *

"Hey, Alita, how is your shoulder doing now?" 

"Fine. Why do you ask, Zero"?

"Just wondering, that's all. Since you Do have that giant size bandage on your shoulder."

"Don't worry about it, Zero. I'll be alright."

* * *

"How do you put this on?" said Phoenix, who was trying to put on a strapless black dress. When she was finished putting on that black dress, she was now fidgeting with make-up and hairspray. After a couple of hours of getting ready she was finished. She looked at herself in the mirror and stood there in a silent awe. 

"My god who am I now, a reploid or a Maverick?"

She wrapped one of her fingers with a silver chain; and at the end of that silver chain was a silver cross.

"I don't know now who I am anymore, but I better get back to work."

* * *

"So, this is a normal day at Maverick Hunter HQ." she said as she was walking down the empty hallways. The glass windows caught a glimpse of this mysterious woman and started to paint an image of her. 

Her skin was as pale as death itself. Dark purple hair that was pinned up in a braided bun; only a few strands of hair touched her forehead. Her pale death-like skin was covered in a black tight mini skirt. Draped around her neck were a very plain sliver chain and a very plain sliver cross. She was wearing a pair of black high-heeled sandals. Also, she was carrying a black hand bag, its long thick straps dangling from her bare right shoulder.

* * *

"Thank god that I am finished for today!" X said as he ran a thin hand across his short shaggy black hair and slipped the other into one of his blue jeans pockets. He casually walked along the hallways of Maverick Hunter Headquarters. That's when he saw up ahead a young woman who was leaning on the railing. X stared at the young woman and started to blush a little and said to himself, "Who is she? I never saw her before, must be a visitor." 

The young woman was about to continue walking when she lost her footing and tripped, falling down to the floor. X ran to her side and asked, "Do you need help, miss?" The young woman replied, "Yes, please. Thank you very much."

X helped the young woman up and noticed that she was a reploid because her skin was pale white and death-like.

"Thank you very much, umm..."

"X Light is my name, and yours?"

The young woman paused for a moment. "My god, he's X! I can't believe it!" The young woman (who was the Maverick Phoenix) replied, "My name is Lenneth Madison. Nice to meet you, X."

Lenneth sighed a little and said to herself, "Nice thinking Phoenix. I just hope that I don't get busted, that is."

"Where are you going, Lenneth?" X asked.

"Oh, just looking around, X and..." she caught a glimpse of a poster advertising a rock concert by the group Lunar Fantasy. "And waiting around for the Lunar Fantasy concert that is playing here tonight."

"Yeah, you're right about that. Lenneth Lunar Fantasy is one popular group here." X started to dig into one of his pockets of his blue jeans and pulled out two thin pieces of paper, "I just happened to have two tickets to the concert here. Care to go with me Lenneth?"

Lenneth paused for a second once again. "What am I getting myself into? Phoenix, calm down and go with him..."

"Sure, I would like to go with you, X."

"Okay, then, the concert starts in a couple of hours-"

Then, all of a sudden, a short fat man dressed in a cheesy plaid suit and who had a rosy-like color to his flesh came running across the hallway, muttering to himself, "What shall I do? I need an opening act and Blood Lily is sick with the flu!"

That's when the short fat man caught a glimpse of Lenneth and stopped. Also, in the process of that, he slammed into a pole that held up the other floor of HQ that was above.

X and Lenneth saw the entire scene and remained silent and stared in awe.

Suddenly the short fat man sprang back up to his feet and darted towards Lenneth, grabbing her hand "You must be my Blood Lily that I have been looking for!"

"Blood Lily?!" Lenneth said, trying to free herself from his tight grip.

"Yes, you look like her a little bit, but can you sing?" the short fat man asked, letting go of Lenneth's hand.

Lenneth nodded her head in reply and started to clear her throat; she closed her eyes and started to sing:

_Face longing, an endless mad desire was created in this place  
What's true, what's false, this overflowing information I don't understand has  
caught us, cornered us, again today I'm tested  
by the unpainted face of a street filled with sadness  
in buried by a crowd on the edge of a street understanding  
A crowd of people all making the same face, will someone again come to understand?_

_Let's confront it! All of your loves, a few wishes, hold them tight!  
I'm going, this thirsty heart is surely in paradise..._

Lenneth paused on that line and asked, "So what do you think of that song? It's called "CODE CRUSH" by the Rina Aiuchi."

"You don't sound like Blood Lily, but you have a great voice. By the way, what's your name, young lady? The short fat man took off his black hat that oddly matched his cheesy plaid suit.

"My name is Lenneth Madison."

"Great! My name is Big Tito Murphy, but you can call me Tito, okay? I need an opening act for the group Lunar Fantasy. Blood Lily is sick with the flu, and can you sing in her place?

Lenneth looked at X; he nodded his head and smiled.

"I would be honored to perform tonight, Tito."

The smile on Tito's chubby face grew wider. "Thank you so much, Lenneth! Please come this way."

X and Lenneth looked at each other and followed Tito who already had a head start of them.

* * *

"Are you ready, Lenneth?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be, X."

"Okay, remember, Lenneth, you are only going to sing three songs, okay?"

"I know, X," she said as she was braiding her long purple hair into a tight braid that dangled to her knees. She looked at him and smoothed out her short torn blue jean shorts, "Also, X, thanks for what you did back there for me..."

"No problem, Lenneth. Anytime."

* * *

Lennth could hear the sounds of the crowd around her dying down as Tito took the mike from the center stage. She quickly looked at herself from one of the mirrors that was lying around. Her purple hair was in a tight braid that reached her knees. Her pale skin was covered with a short white tight tank top that exposed some parts of her chest. Then to her blue jean shorts that was torn at some parts but covered by black tights and high-heels. She quickly wiped the sweat off of her face with her thin hands that where also covered with soft black leather gloves. 

Then she looked at center stage as Tito started to speak.

"I am sorry to say that Blood Lily caught the flu and will not be performing tonight. But do not worry, ladies and gents! In her first performance ever here is Lenneth!"

The sounds coming from the crowd grew louder as Lenneth took the mike from Tito. She turned around and motioned to the band that was behind her to start playing.

Then she started to sing...

The crowd stood there in awe as she filled the stage with her voice.

Phoenix discovered that after she sang her three songs, the crowd applauded even louder than before. She knew she found her secret nation that lay under her flesh and inside her heart.

-To Be Continued...


	9. I Robot

The ninth part of my MMX fan fic. The title originally was called "Persona", but I changed the title of it. Also, I discovered after reading several titles by the late Isaac Asimov that he was the one who originally created the three rules of robotics. I am guessing that Capcom used that idea in the MMX series. So after reading "I, Robot" I thought that the title suited the short. Also, I am a major fan of Asimov's work as well. X3

**_"Mega Man X: Messenger"_**

By Lady Maverick81

**IX. I, Robot**

The three laws of robotics states:

1. A robot may not injure a human being, or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.

2. A robot must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.

3. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.

-Isaac Asimov (1920 - 1992)

* * *

"Lenneth five minutes okay." 

"Alright boss I'm ready."

Lenneth Madison checked herself out in the long mirror that was too her right hand side. She saw her pale skinned self covered in a black tank top and a pair of torn blue jeans. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened her eyes once more she saw a familiar face. The face of Goddess.

"So this is where you have been hiding maverick."

"Are you here to kill me Goddess?"

"No I am not Phoenix or should I say Lenneth Madison."

"What do you want from me Goddess?"

"Why did you attack Axl?"

"Goddess, I don't remember anything that happened yesterday. It's only in vague images..."

"I'll keep my eyes on you maverick." when she said that, Goddess faded into the darkness that was around Lenneth.

"What have I done...Axl..."

Then her thoughts drifted towards X. She remembered his face and his dark blue eyes. A single tear streaked down her scared face. She couldn't because she didn't have the courage to tell him in his face. But she couldn't let that drag her down now. This is because she a concert to perform.

* * *

Alita looked at Zero and then sighed a little. Then she buried her face in one that the many pillows that lay on her bed. She tossed a pale white sheet over her bare skin. 

"Lenneth Madison is that maverick Phoenix eh Alita?"

"Yes Zero but she seems like a different person..."

"Do you think that she's being controlled and that the controller just turned off her mind control."

"It could be true. Considering that Axl is doing a whole lot better now."

"It's been three weeks, since she nearly killed him. Considering all of those encounters with her, this time it feels different."

"I wonder about her Zero, if she is being controlled by another person? Or is she playing a joke on us?"

"I'll keep an eye on her then Zero."

Alita looked at Zero and sighed. She nuzzled towards him and laid her hand on his head on his bare chest and closed her eyes.

"I can only pray Alita about Phoenix, but then again what about us? Our relationship is a forbidden match..."

"I know Zero but I don't care what the world or other say about us. I love you, I love you more than anything in the world."

I do to Alita. When I look into your eyes and for the first time I see hope, that my life is not always hunting the mavericks. I need you Alita, you don't know how much."

He gently moved her head towards him and whispered softly in her ear, "I love you Alita..." and kissed her softly.

The warm strong breeze blew in from the window and covered there bare bodies with and extra white sheet.

* * *

Hey Zero what's on the TV.?" 

Zero reached for the remote that was lying on the coffee table of the rec room. He flipped the TV. and saw a live press conference.

"What's this all about Phoenix hasn't attacked any placed recently but still..."

X looked at his friend oddly, "What's up with him? I have never seen him like this before."

The press conference was the new President of Neo Japan. His voice was never changing and his eyes fixed on one certain thing.

"The mavericks have gone to far! As your new president I must take a force of action in this matter!"

Zero sighed and said to himself, "And what is his "so-called" force of action?"

"I want to see the death of these mavericks!"

Zero's mouth dropped wide open as he saw a picture of the Angel of Battle and the maverick Phoenix posted on a huge screen behind him.

"Alita!"

The next thing that Zero did was a mad dash towards the door. He was stopped by a confused and now worried X.

"Zero where are you going?"

"Out of here I can't stand this guy X and I almost forgot that I have to be some place real soon. I'll see you later okay X."

"Alright then Zero, see ya."

The only thing that Zero did was smile at this best friend. Then he disappeared into the dark hallway.

* * *

"So it has begun then, eh..." 

Alita sighed and looked at the window of her barely furnished room.

Her thoughts where cut off by the sound of the door bell ringing. She walked towards the inter-com and flipped the switch on. When all of the static cleared she saw the face of Zero.

"Hey Zero what's up?"

"Alita, thank god that you are here!"

"What's wrong Zero?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

Alita pressed a sequence of buttons and the metal door that was to her left moved to it's right hand side. Zero stepped inside and the metal door moved back into place.

"Alita..."

Zero all of a sudden gave Alita a quick, but fierce kiss. It's totally caught her off guard. She pulled away from him and saw that he was crying.

"Zero why are you crying?"

"I am so happy that you are here, safe..."

She gently wiped the tears away from his eyes. Slowly she took him crimson helmet off and said, "I saw the president's press conference Zero. I am stronger than you think I am."

"I am scared Alita, that I might lose you..."

"We may be a forbidden match Zero but I don't care about that."

She looked at him with her dark blue eyes. Carefully she wrapped her arms around him

"I guess we have to wait and see then Zero about what the president's next move."

"Right about that Alita, but why did he act like that. It's seems that he's not human at all..."

* * *

"Hey Lenneth what's up?" 

"Oh hi X, what's up?"

"Nothing Lenneth and you?"

"Yeah same here just writing a new song for a gig later on this week."

"Really cool Lenneth I got to hear it when you're finished okay."

"Sure X I will."

Lenneth and X where walking along the streets of downtown Neo Tokyo. Talking and laughing as they went by the little stores of the Heaven district. Lenneth felt a strange presence.

"X do you have the feeling that we are being watched?"

"Yeah a little Lenneth but still-"

Even before X could say anther word a loud sound followed by a blinding flash of light that covered the Heaven district. When the blinding flash of light cleared and the deafing sound died down. X saw Lenneth in the arms of his worst nightmare. Lenneth, was knocked out cold and bleeding from her right shoulder.

"Vile?! What do you want with Lenneth?"

"She betrayed her cause and she must die for it!"

"Lenneth would never-"

"The Lenneth Madison that you known is in reality the maverick Phoenix."

"Phoenix?!"

Vile laughed and coldly said, "She's too good to die she just needs her control chip to be permanently inside of her body!" His laughter started to burn every being in X's body.

"Controlled?!"

"Yes, she didn't attack Axl on her own free will. The real Phoenix would never do that."

"You no good son-of-a-bicth! I don't care if Lenneth was Phoenix. Lenneth is Lenneth the singer and...I LOVE HER!"

-To Be Continued...


End file.
